


Don't Rain on My Parade

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, Gen, M/M, MermaidAU?, Short One Shot, Trans Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: Hank and Connor are asked to go undercover to investigate a violent threat at the Detroit Pride Parade.And much to Hank's chagrin, they have a theme: Mermaids.





	Don't Rain on My Parade

“Con… do we really have to put this shit in my beard?”

 

“Absolutely. If you won’t wear the charms in it, you can at least let it be pink for a day.”

 

“This shit washes out, right?” Hank studied the small, teal canister, reading over the instructions. “ _ One to two washes _ … if my beard is still fucking ‘pastel raspberry’ or whatever this is called, I'm calling in sick tomorrow.”

 

Smiling, his partner leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Whatever you want, dear.”

 

“I've never heard of a Pride parade having a fuckin’ theme before. Who the hell decided on ‘ _ mermaids _ ’?

 

“Apparently, the internet,” Connor replied, using a fine comb to smooth out his boyfriend's whiskers. “By that I mean… they had a vote on their Twitter page.”

 

“Heh, I thought that had sunken to the ground like Myspace or Tumblr by now.” The comb snagged a tangle, and Hank reacted strongly. “Fuck me!”

 

“Happily, later tonight.”

 

That made Hank smile a little, and he grumbled facetiously “What, you got pink lube, too?”

 

“Hank…”

 

“Let's bleach my asshole and make it  _ glittery _ to match my fuckin’ beard! Or better yet, just coat my dick with it!”

 

In a huff, Connor set the comb down and pressed his finger into Hank’s nose. “You are being particularly difficult today, and I  _ won't _ pester you  _ gently _ until you tell me why.” He exaggerated his words by booping that nose he loved a few times, making Hank blink before swatting the hand away.

 

“It's just…” the lieutenant sighed. “It’s been decades since I went to a Pride Parade. Once I started dating Miranda, it felt weird to go.”

 

“Even though you're-”

 

“I mean, at the time I was a lesbian. I didn't transition until after our wedding.”

 

Connor's eyes fell down to Hank's chest, “Ahhh… I see.”

 

“It just felt- I don’t know. She didn't like those big events, so I felt weird to go alone, and...” His hands were scooped up into smaller ones ones, getting a light squeeze. “I'm sorry for ruining your fun. I'm kinda scared about going,  _ and _ being undercover for it, but… I'm excited for you to go to one of these. They  _ are _ really fun, and it’ll be good for you. For us.” 

 

He was given a soft smile in return, and Connor’s hand went up to his cheek to caress it before leaving a kiss where his thumb had been. “For us.”

 

“What about you?” Hank threw back at him. “I imagine you want to get all dolled up too, huh?”

 

“Oh I will,” Connor smirked, winking as he pulled away. He closed his eyes, and his hair shifted color. While Amanda was no longer inside his mind, there was something about her hair and appearance that he still found intriguingly striking. His brown locks curled up a little, and strands of iridescent lilac and aquamarine shimmered across his head. 

 

Hank stared in slight awe, “Well, shit.”

 

“My hair is a little more easily taken care of, but I have a few things to get from the bedroom to complete the look.” With that, he disappeared for a moment to retrieve a small bag of supplies, and set each of the items out on the bathroom counter. “I may have gone overboard.”

 

His partner snorted, shaking his head lightly as he started to shake the small canister of temporary dye. “Well, might as well get rolling then. Parade starts in an hour, and Chen wants us to check in before everything starts.”

 

From a small package from the craft store, Connor peeled away the adhesive backing and places a clear gem over his LED, just covering the edges enough that it glows, and he manually sets to color to purple hue to match his hair. “I suppose we should.”

 

\--

  
  


Hank felt sort of silly until they pulled up to the meeting point, parking his car just around the corner from where the street has been blocked off for the festivities. His greying hair has been sufficiently doused in pink pigment, and Connor even gave him some eyeliner and makeup to “bring out his eyes”. It did feel kinda nice?

 

He did insist on wearing his blue jeans, because the last thing he wanted was to worry about chafing from some uncomfortable alternative. So sneakers and jeans, a brightly colored tank stop that required him to slather on sunscreen for the day, and his made-up face. It was enough to blend in, and he didn't feel as ridiculous as he worried he would.

 

His boyfriend, on the other hand, looked like a work of art. The hair and makeup were one thing, but boy did he go  _ all out _ on the theme. The gemstone over his LED, and little sparkly sequins applied over his lovely birthmarks. Apparently the dewey skin of the Traci models was a programmed thing, so his body looked like it was misted with with magic from some fairy godmother.

 

But his outfit…  _ God. _ Hank was going to have a hard time focusing on the mission. He had managed to get his hands on some fancy, jeweled-up bra, and a pair of leggings that imitated fish scales. It was fiendishly cute on him, and when he flashed Hank a blinding smile as they stepped out of the car, he was sure he’d have a boner for the rest of the day. 

 

They found Tina and her girlfriend waiting on the street corner, both of them dressed a little more casually. “Damn, Anderson! You look good!” 

 

Hank noticed that her partner, the receptionist android Nina from the precinct, also had the same sparky skin modification, and clung to Chen’s arm with a dopey smile. “There are so many androids here, Connor! I’m so excited!”

 

Diverting the conversation back to business, the three officers discussed their plan as they surveyed the area, and slowly more folks started to trickle into the city blocks with bright banners and what Hank would consider was  _ too _ much glitter. 

 

Since the android revolution, big, public events like this always came with concerns. But legitimate threats were not taken lightly, and when the planning committee received a threatening letter, and then an anonymous package that required a call to the bomb squad, Fowler called for an immediate meeting. 

 

And so, two months later, here they were. 

 

Nina and Connor shared audio connections, sort of like a walkie-talkies, and then they split up to enjoy the the beginnings of their day.

 

It was easy to admit that this was a nice change from their usual work. Homicide had it’s proclivities: being on call, going out in the middle of the night, the sight of dead bodies of both humans and androids. Undercover stuff wasn’t usually Hank’s thing, but with Connor’s bouncing enthusiasm, it was hard not to be a little excited too. 

 

He was pulled around to local vendors selling crafts and food, and let himself indulge a little and get a slushie that was layered with a rainbow of colors. And then the actual parade started and he felt… good.

 

Every so often he would sneak extra glances of Connor: the sway of his hips when a new song would come on over the speakers on the small stage that was set up, the little gasps when he saw that someone had brought their dog with a sparkly harness on. They didn’t go out like this very often, and Hank was starting to wonder if that was something they should change.

 

_ “Connor, Tina and I just noticed this suspicious guy walking around, sending you the footage now.” _

 

The detective had stopped abruptly, and replied outloud, “What's your current location?” He looked to Hank, “We may have something, Lieutenant.”

 

_ “Just a few blocks down on the parade route,”  _ Nina explained, sending him the first person view of their possible suspect. 

 

_ “It’s over 80 degrees and he’s wearing a black tshirt and cargo shorts to a Pride event? Something is up, he is headed your way,”  _ Chen's voice came through. 

 

“Copy that,” It didn't take long to notice the guy. He was passing brusquely through the crowd, as if looking for something. Or someone.

 

Hank noticed him too, nodding to Connor and pretending to discuss the weather as they watched the man pass by. 

 

“He is headed for the start of the parade,” Connor said quietly. “We need to pursue carefully.”

 

They started to weave through the crowd as well, still smiling to those they passed, but the android never lost sight of their target. As the dense forest of civilians started to thin out, Connor closed the distance with Hank close on his heels. 

 

The second the man turned around, he broke into a sprint.

 

And of course, Connor followed.

 

Hank didn't have time to stop him, and knew he couldn't catch up. He rang up Chen, even though Connor had probably already told Nina, and started dodging around folks as he looked for a way to cut the man off. A few of Connor’s more gaudy accessories came off, and it was like following a trail of plastic, oversized rings and some cheap,  beaded necklaces.

 

Unfortunately, catching up with them meant cutting behind one of the large floats, and dodging around a security barrier. This was good though, the further they kept this from the event, the better. 

 

A block later, Hank managed to notice two figures facing each other off in an alley. 

 

“Android piece of shit!” The yelled. “You can't arrest me, I haven't done anything!”

 

“Then why are you hiding a gun under your shirt?” Connor called back. “Your record shows multiple arrests for assault and for aiding in a hate crime. Whatever you're planning, it won't-”

 

Faster than Hank could react, the man reached behind his back and withdrew a pistol, and noticed him standing at the exit of the alley. But, Connor was faster. In a blink, he rushed the man, the bullet was fired but ricocheted off the side of the brick building where Connor had pinned him. 

 

It was a little hot, watching his boyfriend completely decked out like a fucking princess, hold the fucker against a wall, and then turn to him. “Can you cuff him, Lieutenant Anderson?”

 

Hank snorted a little, grabbing the pair from his pocket. “What, couldn't find any cuffs to match with the pastel bra?” He reached the two of them, locking the metal around the man's wrists. 

 

In perfect, coy seriousness, Connor replied, “I don't believe police-grade handcuffs come in purple.”

 

“Yeah, you would be amazed what you can find on the internet these days,” he joked.

 

As he phoned Miller, who was on standby a few blocks away, he gave Connor a dopey smile. Next year, he wanted to take the day off for Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL FOOLS! 
> 
> This is based on an idea my husband had MONTHS ago, I kinda changed it around and ran with it.  
> Come say hi on Twitter: [LadyAmalthea](https://twitter.com/canticumexvacui?s=09) on Twitter


End file.
